borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Class Mod (Borderlands)
"A sniper without a sniper COM is just a guy with a gun." :— Marcus Kincaid A major item in Borderlands, obtained at around level 20, Class Mods (COMs) are class specific upgrades that provide bonuses to your character's and/or a teammates abilities. Class Mods offer a wide variety of bonuses such as; amplify your damage, heal you and your teammates, increase your health and/or shield capacity, reduce your reload speeds, increase skill ranks, etc. Gameplay Class Mods skill bonuses do stack even if the specified Skills are maxed (5/5), but skill bonuses will not function unless you have at least 1 point in the specified skill.Gearbox Software Forums They can be bought at Health Stations, found in chests, skag piles, garbage piles, dropped by enemies or given as a quest reward. Most class mods have 6 possible modifiers, but only 5 can be applied (material 1 effect and material 2 effect are exclusive of one another). Additionally, for the skill bonuses, only one can be the maximum of +4. Class mods can be produced by any manufacturer and come in a 3 levels of rarity; green, blue and purple. The name of a Class Mod appears different in the Inventory list than on its Item Card. In the inventory list the class mod has an additional number designator at the beginning of the name. Each class has seven mods, four geared to solo play and three geared to team play. Therefore if you are intersested in both forms you may benefit from having a mod for each type of play. Some class mods are better than others but have one perk that makes them stand out, such as ammo regen or added accuracy. Siren Soldier The Commando class mod focuses on the use of shotguns and abilities that compliment the use thereof. The Heavy Gunner lets a properly built Soldier unleash a devastating storm of weapons fire once they get started. The Leader class mods are focused around boosting team experience gains, action skill cooldowns, and the rate at which you can deploy the Scorpio turret. It can also boost the Soldier's own defensive abilities. The Rifleman packs focus on soldiers using combat rifles, exclusively for the smaller magazine battle rifle types. The damage increase and ammo regeneration have no effect on machine guns. The Shock Trooper mod focuses on electrical damage and grenade attacks, as well as boosted health. The Support Gunner pack is an excellent solo and team mod thanks to ammo regeneration and increased team magazine sizes. They are very useful (perhaps even vital) to those using ammo-hogging machinegun-type Combat Rifles. Tactician mods are good for supporting soldiers, and can also increase your own survivability considerably. Berserker Berserker focuses on Brick's Berserk skill and the close combat Brick endures when not in it. Currently, this is the only Berserker mod with working Team Health Regeneration, but if survivability is your focus you should go with a Centurion mod. Blast Master class mods add extra explosive impact to Brick's explosive weapons as well as the skills that benefit from the damage. Bombardier focuses on the blaster skill tree and Brick's ability to fire rockets. However, until the ammo regeneration is fixed it is not recommended for use. Centurion mods focus on Brick's ability to act as a tank for the team and keep himself and other players alive. Skirmisher Focuses on close combat. Recommended for a team with more than one Berserker. Titan mods focus on keeping Brick alive. Recommended for solo play. Warmonger focuses on the damage that Brick and the team around him deals. Hunter References Category:Items